Dunemas Anacreon
Dunemas Anacreon is a human Death Knight of Acherus, Knight of the Ebon Blade in the Knights of Menethil unit. This entry is perpetually under construction. ''"Focus on nothing but cutting and killing your opponent in a fight. Do not think of hatred or rage, or you will simply die angry. Do not think of the righteousness of your cause, or you will simply die believing you are right. Do not think of your confidence or of your inevitable victory, or you will simply die believing you cannot. Do not think of cutting strongly or weakly, feinting or dodging, parrying or thrusting. Focus only on killing your opponent. So goes the master, so goes the sword." '' Appearance and Personality Dunemas' basic appearance has not changed in about a decade. A goatee, severe eyebrows and a build suited to a Paladin. He prefers to dress in elaborate armor and clothing, especially since his death. His hair turned blue-white after his demise, so he colors it black with ashes and dye. He has no notable scars, deformities or physical issues save for the usual decay and pallor of a Death Knight. Dunemas himself has had a wide range of personalities through his life and into his unlife, the result of various life stages, traumas, achievements and gains. House Anacreon Eldest Son Thirty-nine years prior to the current date, that being one half year after the triumph of Highlord Fordring's forces over the Lich King, there was a man of slight stature Hand Over Fist This section will mostly involve the Anacreon family, including Adrastos' role as it appears to Dune when he's about 5, 10 and 15. It also will describe Dunemas' initiation into the Silver Hand and subsequent training. The title is a double-entendre, meaning both the money that the Anacreon family makes and Dune's ultimate decision about whether he will focus his life on being a Paladin or continuing his mother's business. All Good Kings... This section is fairly straightforward; the fall of Lordaeron, from the first reports of the plague to the fall of the Capital. Another Winter This subsection skips ahead one year (more or less, I haven't decided exactly how long) to the winter after the death of King Terenas, the increasing foothold of the Scourge and the slow fall of Lordaeron into chaos and its slow death. The chapter follows Dunemas and Adrastos during one particular Scourge raid on a refugee group the pair are escorting south toward safer lands. Far to the South This section continues the story from the previous section a few weeks after, skipping along as the group makes its way across the Arathi Highlands and into Dwarf territory. They arrive in Menethil Harbor, exhausted and wounded, only to find the port filled with refugee groups that arrived before them, all clamoring for passage to Stormwind. What they do in the port to secure passage I'm not entirely sure about yet, but they manage to find a way onto a ship bound for Stormwind (probably Westfall in particular since Stormwind Harbor doesn't exist yet). The Lion's Den This subsection details the eventual arrival in Stormwind and the treatment of the refugees, including Adrastos and Dune. The Third War This subsection deals with the war against the Scourge and the Burning Legion. It will not be comprehensive, instead jumping from point to point in the conflict, connected by things said by someone at the end of one part of the war leading into the beginning of the next part. The War After This subsection is concerned with the conflicts that arise after the Burning Legion is defeated, especially the tensions within the Alliance, the events of Vanilla WoW and the Burning Crusade, up until just after the defeat of Kil'jaeden. Bully Pulpit This subsection joins Adrastos and Dunemas back in Stormwind during the brief lull between conflicts. Dunemas has become very vocal about his opposition to shadow/fel magic and his intolerance is only rising as Shadow Priests preach more liberal views of the Light in the Cathedral and Warlocks openly roam Stormwind, demons in tow. This section revolves around a sermon by a Shadow Priest in the Cathedral of Light that Dunemas angrily interrupts, followed by Adrastos confronting him shortly thereafter about making a scene and not keeping his anger in check. The two begin to drift apart on views of the Light (both the religious worship and the actual power itself). Dunemas becomes bitter, blaming Stormwind's nobles for what he views as a perversion of Lordaeron's legacy and its views on the Light, not to mention the lack of any real effort to eradicate the Scourge in what once was Lordaeron's lands. The March to the Dawn Dunemas joins the Scarlet March. "Colder, quieter and far deadlier." An account of Dunemas' death. Unfortunate News Adrastos is informed of Dune's death. "Gaze now upon the lands below us..." Dunemas is raised as a Death Knight in Acherus and participates in the defeat of the Scarlet March. Daddy Issues Dunemas and Adrastos face off at the Battle of Light's Hope on opposite sides of the conflict. On Gray Windblown Landscapes Dunemas and Adrastos sail to Northrend, arriving in Borean Tundra at Valiance Keep. More Than One Way Around Dunemas sails for Howling Fjord. This section follows both characters as they make their way through Northrend into Icecrown Glacier on different paths. Waiting for Nothing The adventures of Dunemas and Adrastos over the long wait for the assault on Icecrown Citadel. Zaram'aran Quel'delar, Zaram'ore Glacierend A Battered Hilt Ormus Rune of Innocent Blood Rune of Biting Cold Rune of Unholy Decay Rune of Soul Consumption So Goes the Sword, So Goes the Master Category:Human Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Death Knight